bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Ketsurui: The Shadow of a Memory
Blast from the past Ahatake was sitting on the roof of the Kurosaki house, thinking hard about the events of last week. They had failed to capture they're target, and what was worse, they had reason to know that those two weren't working alone. It was not a joyous time for the Yūrei Ōkoku. On the ground below, there was quite a rare event going on. Reflecting off of old times, Taiki was in a sparring match with his two daughters, Kyuui and Aoi. Normally, he would've chosen the one that was less busy to teach. However, in this case, both wanted to. After he readily had ablidged, he had taken them outside in order to commence the training. After all, he wasn't one to allow their fighting skills to get rusty. Megami was courteous enough to stand by and watch the two girls improve. Aoi's fingertips were glowing. "Bakudō #4, Hainawa!" She cried, the glowing tendril flying at her father. Immediately, Taiki executed a backflip to hoist himself into the air. Not only did he avoid the tendril from grabbing him, he also stabbed his own blade into it, its reiatsu disrupting the flow of the attack and dispelling it. However, no sooner that he did, Kyuui came from above him, swinging her blade down on his up-side down form. Promptly, he allowed one foot to kick her away as he finished with the backflip, landing on his own two feet. Kyuui recovered quickly, charging at him again, but only to recieve a vertical sword attack for her trouble. She was forced to block with one hand on the blade, Taiki's strength proving to be a burden to her as she fell on one knee. Taiki smiled. Aoi used her sister's attack on her father to get behind him, and she extended a hand close to his back. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudō #9, Geki!" However, in reality, she had never gotten to half of that sentence. With an upward swing of his leg, he struck Aoi in the chin to send her away from him forcefully while keeping Kyuui in her sword lock. "Talkin' that long's gonna get you killed..." He chided, pressing his sword down even further until Kyuui was forced to jump away, her left palm bleeding. "Even if it is a Kidō spell..." Aoi groaned. "I'll get you for that Tou-san!" She said, firing a quickly charged Cero. Immediately, as Taiki turned around to face her, hand outstretched to block and dispell it, Kyuui saw it immediately as a good opportunity to attack. When the Cero blast connected, Kyuui got to her feet and raced towards his back, sword clutched tightly in both hands. Then, she allowed herself to swing at him, despite her blade being on the wrong side. Accordingly, Taiki raised his sword hand to block the oncoming attack... but when the blades collided, his own sword began to vibrate violently, the heat of the rubbing against his skin causing the hilt to almost cut into his palms. He staggered back, certainly surprised. Aoi gripped her own blade firmly in her hand, and moved in for the kill with Shunpo, raising her blade and slamming it down at her father's exposed back. He could've dodged easily. However, he allowed the blade to cut his back, wincing as he felt steel slice into his flesh. However, it only managed to make a wound just barely considered not to be lethal. He chuckled a little. "Congratulations. You managed to coordinate with each other in order to land a good blow on me." He said, allowing himself to sheathe his sword. "This session is over!" Aoi licked the blood off her blade before sheathing it, an act that would normally disgust others if her family was not already used to it. "I kinda think that was pure luck Tou-san."